


Plants for Scarf

by becsprime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsprime/pseuds/becsprime
Summary: Every year, Shiratorizawa celebrates the birth of Ushijima's first plant.





	Plants for Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an exchange as a gift for my scarf child. I had a lot of fun writing it, even though it's highkey a crack fic. Scarf, I hope you like it! Happy Birthday Orange Court!!

Ushijima Wakatoshi is a simple man. He plays volleyball, makes himself six egg omelets for breakfast in the morning, points at cows when he drives by fields, and is probably as oblivious as the plants overflowing in his dorm room.

It doesn’t make him any less lovable.

In fact, his seeming ignorance toward many social cues is quite refreshing and tends to endear others even more towards him.

Which is why, when Ushijima sent invites out to his old high school team to celebrate his eldest plant’s birthday, not a single person declined the invitation.

Tendou had gifted him the plant at the beginning of their first year of high school, and it had become like the class pet for the volleyball team each year. It’s Tendou’s fault that his plants had gained so much traction, Ushijima tends to think any time he reflects back on the happenstance that led to him carrying a plant to practice. 

Washijou still had no idea they had done it.

For. Three. Years.

Ushijima was just glad to show off his plant, a little Living Stone succulent that Tendou had bought because he said he “knows Wakatoshi-kun loves plants and he loved this one because it looks like a bunch of funny little flat butts.” Wakatoshi just thought it looked like a succulent, and his eyes lit up as the pot first passed into his hands; he was infinitely grateful to his best friend.

So when Tendou had later asked after the little succulent during afternoon practice one day, Ushijima hadn’t thought twice about bringing it the next morning. Of course, he did not tell anyone he was going to do this. He didn’t see the need. He was bringing the plant to show Satori, and after that was done he would just put it securely in his locker until after practice. That probably should have entailed telling Satori, but Ushijima, for all his obliviousness, had picked up on the fact that Tendou was enraptured by surprise.

Even after knowing Satori for such a short time, he was still the person Wakatoshi was closest with, knew the best. So he probably should have noticed the lightbulb go off in Tendou’s head when he walked up to the gym holding his little Living Stone proudly.

Alas, he did not.

What had started out as an innocent “Can I hold it?” from Satori had turned into the entire team playing a game of Hide the Plant from Washijou. The rules were simple; everyone must hold the plant at some point, but they must also make sure Washijou doesn’t see it. The stunts they pulled while the plant was in their possession continued to get more grandiose as the years progressed.

And Washijou still never caught on.

You couldn’t be at Shiratorizawa if you weren’t good at what you did. And these boys were most certainly good at playing games and winning.

Semi had even sat the pot on his head once, nestling it in his hair as Washijou called a team huddle during practice, nodding along in a stilted manner so as not to dislodge their precious child. He, and the rest of the team, were very glad that their coach was so short. Shortness, however, was not coveted in regards to their time together. 

They weren’t ready for the game to end.

Graduation brought the end of two games, the one for everyone, with coaches and fans and the school, and the one just for them. But it also brought fresh beginnings to all the third years, and the boys were excited for their succulent child to see the world with the team grandpa.

So, not only did the team adore Ushijima Wakatoshi, they also had a strong affinity for the plant which they had been called to celebrate. In Ushiwaka’s tiny dorm room. Which was so full of houseplants he wasn’t sure where people would fit.

But, the boys were nothing if not determined.

On the day of the party, everyone arrived fifteen minutes early, used to the “early is on time and on time is late” rule that followed them throughout high school. They crammed into Ushijima’s tiny dorm like clowns into a clown car. And if everyone was being completely honest, they kind of felt like clowns for celebrating a plant’s birthday.

The smile on Ushijima’s face made it all worth it, though. A real smile on Ushijima’s face, one that wasn’t inspired by competitiveness or volleyball, a soft smile of sheer contentment, was very hard to come by. The sight of his closest friends crammed together on the tiny couch in the tiny living room of his tiny two room dorm brought sunlight shining out from between his lips. His face was glowing, and the placement of a new plant on his living room table only served in making his happiness grow further still.

His former teammates had all chipped in together to buy him a gorgeous orchid, and he couldn’t help the wonder that lit behind his eyes as he slowly brushed his fingertips along the petals and listened to his friends catching up in the background.

Nothing could ruin his good mood.

“Is the new team dad filling Ushiwaka’s shoes well?” Soekawa shouted at Shirabu. Shirabu blushed indignantly and opened his mouth to reply, when Kawanishi fired back.

“If anything, Kenjiro is the team mom, even if he is captain now. I’m definitely the team dad.”

“HEY!” Shirabu began to defend himself, “I—“

Goshiki took this opportunity to input his thoughts. “Yeah, Shirabu-san. Remember when I accidentally called you mom last week because I mentioned feeling a little bit like I had a cold and you pulled Emergen-C vitamin stuff out of nowhere. And you made me drink it. And you cooked me soup. And you came over to my house to make sure I went right to bed after practice and that I was tucked in prop—“

“ALRIGHT I get it! I’m the mom. You guys are right,” Shirabu huffed and turned his attention to Ushijima, who was still admiring his new orchid while he put a party hat on it to match the rest of the plants in his living room.

“I think it’s sweet!” Tendou said. “He was just looking out for his team. I mean, it would be hard to run a practice without a functioning ace, don’t you think, Goshiki-kunnnnn.” He wiggled his eyebrows over exaggeratedly at Goshiki, who’s chest puffed out at the mention.

“I promise, I’m almost as good as Ushijima. One more year and I could be even better!”  
Ushijima looked up from his plants. “You still need to refine your cross.” He paused. “But you have made a lot of progress since we graduated. I’m proud.” He looked back down to adjust the party hat on his orchid for only a split second, before a loud thump drew his attention.

“Aaaand, Goshiki fainted,” Semi said at the same time Tendou yelled, “Tsutomu!!” and sprinted to kneel at his side.

“Ushiwaka, you can’t just say things like that to him. His little heart can only take so much,” Tendou whined. Ushijima just furrowed his brow.

“I only said the truth.”

A gurgle emanated from the ground and Tendou snapped his head to stare at Goshiki’s mouth and dramatically limp frame.

“Oh true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.” Tendou quoted and then equally as dramatically kissed Goshiki and fell beside him. A collective groan fell from the lips of the rest of the team, except for Wakatoshi who was looking on in confusion.

“We get it, you love your boyfriend, you’d do anything for him, including quote Shakespeare, can you get off the floor now?” Shirabu practically groaned.

Ushijima heard a record scratch. Boyfriend? When did this happen? 

He didn’t realize he had voiced those thoughts aloud. Everyone looked at him like he was missing his head. Tendou and Goshiki even found the strength to resuscitate just so they could stare at him with wild eyes.

“Ushiwaka,” Tendou said slowly, “We’ve been together since the Inter High Nationals last year. We thought you knew?”

“Yeah, we didn’t try to hide anything,” Goshiki piped up. “We hold hands all the time and Satori hovers around me after every game like I’m a crumbling sandcastle.”

“And I gave him my button after graduation.”

“And we totally made out at the team party over the summer.”

“Didn’t you notice the times Goshiki would literally run and jump at Tendou, just to be caught like a bride?” Reon asked. “They did that all the time. It started to get annoying because it would happen in the middle of conversations, too.”

Now that Ushijima thought about it, he could see how that was probably something out of the ordinary, but he had never known Satori to be the most normal person and had just accepted it as part of the Goshiki-Satori friend dynamic.

“Hmm. Well I guess I have two things to celebrate now.”

“Awww, Wakawaka.” Tendou ran the short distance from the floor to throw his arms around Ushijima, Goshiki quick to follow.

Ushijima patted them both on the back once and stood up.

“I’m going to get the cake,” he monotoned and disappeared momentarily into his bedroom to return with a nice sized cookie cake and cheers from his teammates.

Ushijima spent much of the rest of the party watching Tendou and Goshiki, wondering how he hadn’t noticed that they were together. Now that he knew, he guessed it should have been obvious since they seemed to never stop touching or whispering to each other or making eye contact for silent conversations. Eventually, he just shrugged and finished his cake, turning his attention back to his little Living Stone on his special day.

As the cake disappeared and conversation began to lull, Wakatoshi stood again. “I have a surprise for everyone,” he said. He disappeared once again into his bedroom, but this time when he reappeared, his arms were full of little plants. A Living Stone for each of his friends. One look at him made it obvious to all of them how excited he was to give them this gift.

“Ushijima, this is so kind.”

“Yeah, you didn’t have to do this. Just hanging out together is a present enough,” Yamagata and Yunohama chimed as the pots were placed into their hands.

“I knew you all loved my Living Stone enough to come to this party every year, so I wanted you to have one of your own. This is their birthday now, too.” Ushijima replied. Immediately after he had placed each plant in front of its new owner, every set of arms in the room was thrown around him.

He felt so much warmth from having his chosen family. After everyone had said their goodbyes, made their promises to see each other again soon (which Ushijima knew to most likely be true), and gathered their new succulents as they walked out the door, Ushijima smiled again.

His plants turned toward him like he was the sun.


End file.
